Ayuzawa Misaki
by Olywood
Summary: Following a fall, Misaki ends up in a number of alternate universes, each one being stranger than the last.
1. Class President

Very few changes in comparison with the original, I just wanted to clean up some of the grammar etc.  
Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would me mine ;D)

**Chapter 1 – Class President.**

The Sun beamed down onto Seika High School, each one of the students counting down the days until the summer holidays. Misaki had busied herself with organising a special summer uniform for the student population as the temperatures continued to soar well into the low 30s. She fanned herself with her hand — ordering that all the windows in the school council chambers be opened, making a minimal difference.

"So I'll talk to the Head about this new uniform—" stopping in her tracks as she was met by Usui — standing nonchalantly in the doorway.

She effortlessly pushed him aside, "What is it now?" she asked as she turned back to the blonde.

"Oh, Misaki-chan doesn't look that happy to see me…" he mumbled to himself.

"If you don't need me, I'll be going now," Usui took this as a prompt to follow her down the narrow corridors of Seika High School.

Passing an open classroom, she noted that all windows had been opened — she strolled in for a quick investigation. Upon hearing several screams, both male and female, she made her way over to an open window, peering out to see Sakura and two other boys chasing her with a hosepipe across the courtyard.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she charged across the courtyard — the two boys grinning wildly as the water continued streaming out.

"Stop please!~"

"SHE SAID STOP!" Misaki stopped the boys dead in their pursuit — feeling the President's almost demonic glare focused solely onto them. They bowed quickly at Misaki who was leaning out of the window.

"We're very, very sorry, Kaichou!" tears of fear pouring from their perverted eyes.

She narrowed her eyes down at the boys before calling down to the students, "Sakura, are you all right?" noting that her tone had instantaneously changed from 'you will die if you mess with Sakura' to an almost sickly sweet.

Sakura blushed slightly, jumping around with glee from Misaki's concern, "I'm okay, Misaki-chan!"

She straightened out her uniform — Usui stood directly behind her during the latest outburst, she pushed him aside again as he continued following his beloved maid.

She spun quickly on her heels after exiting the classroom, "Why are you still following me, Usui? Are you trying to find new ways to try and humiliate me?"

He looked at her blankly, taking her hand, "I like you, you still don't get it do you?"

She quickly pulled her hand away, "I'm sick of it! Why do you keep playing games with me? Just leave me alone," and set off without Usui to the Head's office.

She took one last glance at Usui watching her walk away. Whilst distracted she tripped on an empty juice carton, she could feel herself falling, she could see Usui running to her aid — yet he didn't make it. Whilst falling in what seemed to be slow motion, she watched as her hair floated majestically across her face — bracing herself for the impact.


	2. Princess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kaichou-wa Maid-sama or Usui would be mine **;D**

**A/N:** Sortof AU concerning the whole constitutional monarchy that Japan does not have - although they do have Princesses.

**Princess.**

"Us-ui", she mumbled as she slowly awoke from her daze.

"U-s-u-i", slowly tossing her head from side to side on the plump duck feather pillow that lay beneath her head. As she slowly opened her eyes, her heart skipped a beat as a pair of emerald green eyes gazed deeply into her own – the blonde hair sweeping gently across his and her own face.

"Good morning-" giving her a quick kiss on the lips before continuing, "Princess."

Her eyes openly fully, she quickly looked underneath the bed covers. Just as she thought – she was naked. And so was Usui.

She immediately screamed, pushing Usui – who was on top of her onto the other side of the bed.

"What the hell? Why am I naked and WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" she pulled the sheet around herself as she moved over towards what appeared to be a wardrobe. Usui shuffled towards her, gently placing a hand onto her shoulder – he began kissing her neck slowly and softly. She flinched.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

"Princess? Why do you keep calling me 'Princess'?" she turned back to a confused fiancé.

He slowly pushed the hair out of her face, with a smile he replied, "Because you are one, Misaki".

After hearing the outburst, Sakura – the Princesses handmaiden had strolled into the bedroom carrying a set of fresh linen.

"Oh, good morning, Misaki-sama", Misaki immediately blushed as Sakura walked in on both her and Usui in their clothes-less state. Then it hit her – Sakura must know what was going on with this madness of her becoming royalty overnight.

"Sakura! You've gotta help me, Usui just-" she leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Raped me and he says we're getting married and, and he keeps calling me 'Princess'"

Sakura looked at her blankly, "Takumi-sama did not rape you-" she turned back at her fiancé who looked mildly annoyed with her wild accusations.

"You are getting married in a few months and your coronation is tonight, Princess", Misaki's jaw dropped – Sakura curtseyed before the royal allowing herself to leave the room. She fell to her knees in utter despair.

"No, no. This can't be happening".

She ran her fingers through her hair – noting that it was significantly longer and considerably softer that it was yesterday.

Usui kneeled down beside the Princess, taking her hand – rubbing it soothingly.

"Misaki-sama, please tell me – what's wrong?"

She quickly stood up, "Everything! None of this is right, I'm not supposed to be a Princess, I'm the Class President at Seika High School and I work part-time as a maid".

Usui arose too with a confused look upon his face, "Seika? Maid?"

"Yes, you remember? We've got to get back!" hurrying towards the door – Usui quickly scooped the rouge Princess up into his arms and placed her gracefully onto the bed.

"Misaki, we didn't go to school at Seika… We went to Miyabi Gaoka, why would a Princess want to go to a school with such a bad reputation and low tuition fee rate? Your family is royalty, only the best for their eldest daughter".

She shook her head in disbelief, "No, I don't believe you. None of this is real!"

Usui strolled over towards the elaborately decorated chest of drawers, removing a photo album labelled 'Miyabi Gaoka Senior Prom'.

He settled himself next to Misaki on the bed – who still had the sheet protectively wrapped tightly around her.

"Look-" he said pointing to a picture perfect moment she had dreamed of since she was a little girl, "That's us, Prom King and Queen".

She squinted at the photograph intently before flicking through the rest of the album.

"Where's Sakura andShizuko? And Yukimaru and Kaoru? And, and where's the idiot trio?" she turned back to Usui who was engaged on the landline.

"Yes, send the doctor up to the Princess' chamber – I think she's hit her head-" Misaki slammed the phone – looking angrily at her fiancé.

"Are you saying I'm crazy? I'm absolutely fine, you perverted alien! You're the one that is crazy!"

"Ah, Igarashi-senpai, so glad to see you", Takumi ushered the family doctor into the room.

"Igarashi Tora?" Misaki moved away from him slowly as she remembered the less than pleasant encounter at Miyabi Gaoka.

He smiled at his patient as he placed down his briefcase onto the bed – again, like Sakura he bowed to Misaki.

"Misaki-sama, Takumi-sama tells me that you have not been feeling well… Is he right?"

Misaki quickly ushered Usui into the furthest corner away from the doctor, "What is he-" pointing not very subtly in hushed tones at the doctor, "Doing here?"

"Misaki, Misaki. You really hit your head hard this time, didn't you?"

"No, no. You don't remember, he tried to get me to sleep with him, back at Seik-" she paused as she realised the universe which she was in was not the one she belonged in.

"Tora-kun is my best man, maybe he can help you", as he led her back to the doctor.

"Misaki-sama?" he asked tentatively as Misaki walked away towards the door.

She turned – shooting him a smile, "My name is Ayuzawa Misaki, soon to be crowned Queen and I am engaged to Usui Takumi."

* * *

Misaki couldn't resist smiling controllably as she glanced around the palace – crystal chandeliers and marble staircases. As she descended the staircase, she was greeted by her mother, a teal coloured dress draped across her arms.

"Okkasan?"

She smiled warmly at her daughter, handing over her coronation dress.

"I'm so proud of you Misaki. I just wish your father could have been alive to see how beautiful you look today", her eyes welled up with tears as she scurried away back up the staircase she had just descended.

She stared intently at the dress, the teal design would certainly compliment her eyes and hair colour – the length certainly wasn't too slutty and it was simple, which showed some resemblance towards her former life. As she folded the dress neatly up she was greeted by several familiar faces.

"Misaki-sama!" Ericka in a maid's uniform curtseyed before the Princess, before commenting on how beautiful the dress would look on her.

With Satsuki, Honoka and Subaru also in tow they led Misaki into the changing rooms – insisting that she must practice walking in the dress before her coronation. She emerged from the dressing room in the dress – skimming the floor gracefully. The maids clapped, Satsuki wiping away a tear from her eye as Misaki emerged.

"Oh, Misaki-sama", she sobbed, "You look so beautiful!"

Misaki blushed as her fellow Maid Latte colleagues gushed over the dress; still she felt their enthusiasm was a little unnecessary.

Satsuki then requested to be excused, "Where are you going Satsuki-san?" as Misaki followed her towards the door.

"Oh, Misaki-sama, your coronation is in a few hours and you need to have your makeup done – I'll just go and call for Aoi", she explained as she left the chamber.

She turned back to the other maids, murmuring to herself, "Aoi-chan?"

Misaki settled herself on the dressing table in the chamber, gazing at herself in the mirror – awaiting Aoi's arrival. She ran her fingertips across the intricate patterns across the oak surface. The busied herself with rummaging through the several drawers on either side of the dresser – her fingers fumbled around in the top right drawer, flinching at the cold metal they bumped into. She carefully removed the piece of metal from the drawer – gasping as she dropped it onto the marble flooring.

A great blue blur shot across the room – catching the tiara with ease, he smiled up at the Princess.

"Be careful, milady".

Misaki looked at him for several moments, feeling slightly bewildered as he handed the tiara back to her.

"Thank you, Aoi-chan".

The next few hours whizzed by like a blur – mainly she remained a silent mannequin whilst Aoi sprayed God knows what into her hair – applied various cosmetics onto her fair skin and barked orders at the maids. Aoi clapped at himself after he finished his assignment.

Usui was then summoned back Aoi to attend to the Princess as he – as her fiancé would be her escort to the coronation. He smiled – as did she. He took her hand, gently brushing back the long raven coloured curled hair that cascaded down her back. Usui escorted her to the ceremony room – where in less than an hour she would inherit the throne from her recently deceased father and become the new Queen. She smiled as she noticed many familiar faces which she assumed were her 'subjects' – Sakura, Hinata, Subaru, Satsuki, Yukimaru – all painful memories of the life she was no longer in. Usui leaned in towards Misaki's left ear – he always escorted her from the light, to be closer to her heart.

"Wave to them, Princess", obediently she waved at the waiting crowd below before descending the staircase.

As she waved, her heel got caught on her floor length dress – her arm slipped out of Usui's grasp and she began falling uncontrollably, again.


	3. Hero

Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

Chapter 3 – Hero.

As she tried to prise her eyes open, she felt overwhelmed by a wave of nausea. She felt cold – tightly wrapping a blanket across her chest as the winter breeze blew in through the holes in the window panes. She moaned as the Sun rose through the window – after what she'd endured, the mammoth headache she'd gained from those two falls – no Earthy being would be able to pull Misaki away from her beloved bed. In fact – she wasn't even quite sure where her beloved bed was.

"Usui?" she called as she pulled herself away from the tattered, firm mattress that lay beneath her. No such luck occured.

"Usui?" rubbing her eyes before stretching, flinging the rags of curtains away from the window to allow the rising morning Sun to flood what she presumed to be her bedroom. She peered down to the streets before – covering her mouth whilst she gasped. She stumbled back onto the bed, feeling slightly dizzy after discovering she was currently in one of the high-rise apartments of Tokyo. She buried her face into her palms – murmuring over and over again to herself that none of this, that all of this was a bad dream that she would soon wake up from. A knock on the door – something that brought déjà vu from the last universe she'd accidentally skipped into.

"Ohayo, Misaki-chan. I'm coming in", the voice announced – Misaki who was only dressed in an oversized nightshirt leapt towards the door, preventing Usui from entering. As expected of the number 1 male athlete at Seika High School, he pushed Misaki's resistances away with ease.

"Usui, what's going on? I mean before I woke up I was a Princess, I-I was also your fiancée?" Usui looked at her with a mild curiosity.

"We were engaged?" blushing ever so slightly.

Misaki sighed, "And that's all you could pick you from that, huh?"

He proudly nodded before she continued, "At least we weren't naked this time-" gasping again as she verbalised her inner thoughts.

Usui chuckled, he did love to tease her, "Sexy times with Misaki-chan-" he paused to fan his burning up red face with his right hand, quickly whispering into her ear, "Was I good?"

Misaki quickly threw a punch at Usui who with the greatest ease dodged it.

"Come on we've gotta get going… Bad guys to beat, y'know", he said as he turned back to the bedroom door.

Misaki grabbed a firm hold of his left arm, "Er, no I don't. Bad guys? What's going on you perverted alien?" he turned back to her, shuffling towards the wardrobe.

She was desperate now, "Usui, tell me what's going on now!"

He pulled out a white cat suit, grinning wildly, "We're the sole protectors of Tokyo from the evil mastermind, Igarashi Tora – I guess we're sortof 'superheroes'".

She looked at him with disbelief as he handed her the outfit, looking at the back the letters 'A.M.' embellished with sequins.

"Really? All of all the stories you've made up, this is by far the least plausible", she chuckled.

Usui slumped his shoulders in despair, "But Misaki-chan, its true-", moving back towards the windows, flinging them open – before ascending slowly and flying across the apartment. Misaki ran towards the window, watching with disbelief as Usui flew, circling the building. He landed gracefully back into the bedroom, a smug look plastered across his face.

"So, so it's all true?" she asked as she looked longingly at him. He nodded. She tapped her fingertips together – a small flame sparked from the contact.

"Oh and your superpower is pyrokinesis".

She moved towards the open window, keen to experiment with her newly acquired superpower.

"Oh, no time Misa-chan. We've gotta meet up with the rest of the team, so get dressed – quickly", as he perused the exit.

"Usui! Wait", she tumbled across the bed in an attempt to catch up to him.

"Who else-" catching her breath slowly, "Is there? Like us?"

He sighed as he moved back towards her, "Well… there's Sakura she has biological manipulation which basically means she can bring people back to life… or end them-" Misaki nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Shizuko, she can mimic anyone's superpowers. Um, Hinata has invisibility, Yukimaru has technopathy – he can communicate with machines and finally Kanou has the ability to control people through puppetry", he shot a smile at her.

"Doesn't seem so strange now, does it?" he smiled as he quickly exited the room.

* * *

Kitted out in the outfit Usui had handed to her – she waited patiently as the elevator slowly ascended onto the top floor. The doors opened smoothly – Usui standing nonchalantly in the elevator. He chuckled to himself as Misaki entered the elevator – narrowing her eyes at him, "What's so funny, you pervert?"

And then it hit her – he'd tricked her. What his laughs were referring to were her attire – Usui on the other hand was dressed in a casual white shirt and black skinny jeans, which was the last thing she had expected him to wear. Still, as naïve as she hated to admit she was - she questioned as to where his superhero outfit was. Again, he simply laughed at her question.

"Oh, Misaki-chan, you can wear whatever the hell you want-" pointing at his casual attire, offering his hand to her – which she politely refused.

"So, where are we going?" she murmured.

He crossed his arms across his chest – "To meet the others in the lobby, then-"

Misaki gleefully intervened, "Is that all? That doesn't sound too difficult-".

Usui then continued, "Stop Tora and his cronies from releasing a biological weapon into the city's water system that would end life as we know it. Piece of cake really, don't you think Misa-chan?"

A wave of relief overcame her as the doors slid open with somewhat difficulty – seeing what Takumi had informed her were her 'sidekicks' waiting patiently in the building's lobby. Sakura stood – painfully posing – in deep pink high heel calf boots with a matching deep pink cat suit to the one that Misaki was wearing. Beside her stood Hinata, wearing a dark blue hoodie with several Japanese characters printed across the chest with a pair of white three quarter length trousers – Misaki made an inner observation of how cute Sakura and Hinata looked together. Beside Hinata stood Yukimaru who was also simply dressed like Usui, wearing a black tank-top and dark blue jeans – out of all her fellow Seika students she could see, he looked the most different in this 'superhero' universe. Behind Yukimaru stood Shizuko who was wearing a camel coloured trench coat – Misaki could only hope that she was wearing something else underneath. Finally, Kanou was wearing a simple teal coloured long sleeved shirt accompanied with dark blue jeans.

Usui took the role of leader – which was quickly snatched away by Misaki, who then handed it back after realising she had no idea where she was and what she was doing. She walked quickly alongside Usui as their entourage followed them through the bustling city streets of Tokyo.

"So… where are we going?" she asked as she looked up at the blonde – who had yet to be barged into by a rude, late for work at the bank worker – she began slowly massaging her soon to be bruises across her arms.

He turned back to her – the slow motion effect sweeping over them as he pointed on to the pavement below, "Underground".

She turned back to the others sensing that what he was saying actually made some sense to them, "Underground?"

He nodded, "Our sources tell us that Tora is hiding beneath the streets of this very city – in a laboratory where he can concoct his poison".

Hit again, she turned back to Usui – "I knew that", she added proudly.

Usui led the team of superheroes down to the Underground station – as the group descended further from the surface, the temperature steadily raised. He fumbled around in his jeans pocket, whipping out an electronic key card to unlock one of the many secret rooms hidden across the Underground. As he swung the door open, his fingers scanned for a light switch – he flicked it on, illuminating a single bulb swinging precariously in the centre of the room.

"Well, this is it-" glancing over at Misaki who had adopted a self defence stance.

"Misaki-chan? What are you doing?" his brows furrowed at the brunette – still remaining in her stance, "Waiting for the 'bad guys' to come".

Sakura moved towards her, gently placing a hand onto her shoulder, "Misaki-chan, there's no need for that, you've got superpowers, remember?"

She loosed up, "Of course".

"Ah, Misaki-chan – and how adorable, her minions are here with her too", his voice sent shivers down her spine – nothing had changed in this man.

"Igarashi Tora", Misaki called as she shot a stream of fire into his path.

"Oh, Misaki-chan, what a hostile greeting", he mumbled.

"Game's over Tora, you're hopelessly outnumbered-" Usui said smugly.

"Oh, really?" he summoned two of his own sidekicks – gesturing for them to seize Misaki.

Again, she thrust the fire from her palms, slightly amazed by the amount that her body could produce. Kanou managed to stop one of the henchmen from capturing, putting him in a puppet like trance – forcing him away from Misaki and the others. The other henchman, however, sped across the room – grabbing Misaki and hauling her over his back before returning to his master.

Tora shot a smile at Usui, astonished by his speed, "The game is over for you, we've got your lady!" and with a puff of smoke, the villains were gone – and so was Misaki.

* * *

"Damn it!" Usui exclaimed, turning back Yukimaru – who at this point, was their only hope at finding Misaki.

"Yukimaru, have you got your mobile phone with you?" the technopathy user nodded at the blonde timidly.

"I-I'll try tracking Misaki-san using my phone signal-" whipping his own phone out, he continued, "I only hope that she's got her phone with her".

"Eh? How does that work Yukimaru-kun?" Sakura peered over his shoulder as she watched him communicate with the machine.

"Oh, Sakura-san-" he blushed gently as her red hair tumbled lightly onto his shoulders, "Her phone emits a tiny GPS signal which I can use to track her with, so, um, basically I'm asking my phone to find out where her phone is".

"Got it! She's, she's on top of our headquarters?" he stared at the screen for a moment with disbelief.

Usui had already left – calling as he passed through the door, "We've got no time to waste then!"

After retracing their steps, the troupe soon arrived back at their headquarters – using Usui's flying abilities to get them to the rooftop. Misaki sat onto a small wooden chair, the tape across her lips being a constant irritant as Tora taunted her.

"It looks like your little friends aren't going to be coming for you anytime soon, Misaki", ripping the tape from her lips – she spat in his face.

"We'll kick your sorry ass-", the tape reapplied across her lips, she continued struggling to free her hands.

"That's no way for a lady to behave is it, Misaki?" he said wiping the spit away, ordering for her ropes to be tightened.

"Or for a gentleman to behave, for that matter", Misaki had never felt so relieved to see Usui come to her rescue.

Tora scowled at Usui and his sidekicks, "So you found us, eh?"

"You really underestimate us, Tora".

"No-" fumbling around in his coat, he pulled out a gun, "You underestimate me!"

With a single shot fired, Usui lay on the cold gravel floor of the building room, haemorrhaging heavily – coughing up blood.

"Sa-Sakura", another cough, attempting to sit up right, the red head rushed over towards his aid.

She placed her hands onto his wound, in a state of deep concentration – Misaki watched in amazement as the bullet popped out from his body and the wound healed up.

Tora, obviously annoyed at Takumi's recovery, picked up the chair on which Misaki was held prisoner. He balanced the chair on the edge of the roof, holding her breath as she balanced precariously.

"Come any closer and I'll push her", as he gripped onto the back of the chair.

Seeing an opportunity to retrieve Misaki, Hinata became invisible – hoping that he could rescue her without Tora noticing. Much to his dismay, Tora immediately noticed and let go of his hostage. Usui ran towards the edge of the building as the others incapacitated Tora and his accomplices, he was too late. As the ropes that bound her to the chair unravelled, she fell gracefully from the roof – her hair floating majestically as she tumbled down onto the streets below.

* * *

**A/N:** I got my inspiration for this chapter from the music video from Poison by Nicole Scherzinger and I thought that dropping Misaki in a superhero universe would be a good contrast to her Princess universe. Oh and I'd also like to ask, regarding possible future chapters would you like a chapter where she is a fugitive or ends up as a boy?

Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews so far.


	4. Okaasan

Kaichou-wa Maid-sama does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)  
Sorry if I have spelt 'mother' in Japanese wrong - correct me if it is wrong.

**Chapter 4 – Okaasan**

She inhaled deeply as the smell of simmering batter wafted throughout the house – the smell of strawberries and chocolate slowly rousing her from her slumber. Throwing the duvet away, absentmindedly putting on what appeared to be her slippers by the side of the bed. The sleep blurred her eyes, her hands keeping her balance on the railings as she walked slowly down the staircase. She pushed the kitchen door open – the beautiful aroma becoming stronger with every step.

"Okaasan?" she murmured, her eyelids still felt as if tiny weights were pulling them down.

She settled herself down onto one of the dining room chairs by the island counter – reaching out for the cinnamon roll displayed on a plate of other breakfast sweets.

"Okaasan? I thought that was your name?" scooping the pancakes from the frying pan – sliding onto the plate before Misaki.

"Huh?" she replied, applying a fair coating of strawberry jam across the pancake.

He shuffled towards Misaki, kissing her gently on the cheek – his hand journeying down beneath the table. Despite being very unaware of her current situation – she reacted immediately, hopping off the chair and about to pound into submission the man who dared to sexually harass her.

"Okay, back away mister!" in a self defence pose – as Usui gazed at her slightly dazed by both her speed and somewhat out of character reaction.

"Misaki-chan, what's wrong?" she rubbed her eyes gently – her eyes slowly focusing as she saw Usui standing by the chair she had leapt from, flour scattered across his clothing. He moved back towards her with slight caution – he'd almost forgotten how dangerous it was to awake a sleeping Misaki. His hand moved again towards her stomach, he crouched down and planted a kiss on her swelled stomach.

"Ah, what the hell are you doing _down there_, you perverted alien?" she exclaimed after the kiss.

"I was giving a kiss to our unborn child-" hands on his hips, with a geeky smile he added, "Why what did you think I was doing?"

She hesitantly looked down onto her baby bump – slowly rubbing where Usui had just kissed.

"So… when did 'this' happen?" she asked her husband hesitantly.

Hand rested upon his hip he replied, "By 'this'-" air quoting her choice of language, "you mean your pregnancy?" she nodded.

"Um, about nine months ago. Really, Misaki what an impersonal way of referring towards our unborn daughter", he shook his head in disgust.

She moved towards him, her eyes filled with tears of joys – taking his hand, "We're having a girl?"

Much to her surprise, he simply laughed – dropping his hand to demand some sort of explanation for his behaviour, "I have no idea, Misaki. I begged you to find out the sex of the baby but as always – you refused and said and I quote 'it would be the greatest surprise of our married life'".

"I really said that?"

He smiled – taking back her hand and kissing it, "And you were right".

She blushed slightly – avoiding eye contact, hoping he would note her subtle hints that something was wrong.

"Is something wrong, Misaki?" furrowing his brows at his heavily pregnant wife.

She smiled feebly back at him – his tousled blonde hair covering the majority of left eye.

"Nothing's wrong, Usui", she replied defensively – settling herself down onto the stool, resuming to eat her meal.

He took her hand – rubbing his thumb around the inside of her palm in sweet, circular motions.

"Misaki, don't try to hide it-" his sad eyes striking a chord in her heart.

"I know that you never like to show a weakness, you've been that way since we met at Seika?"

"Seika?"

He nodded slowly, "Yes, why did you say it like it was a question?"

She smiled, "It's nothing, forget what I just said".

He sighed – a glint in his emerald green eyes, "Ahh! Misa-chan! Since you've said that I can't stop thinking about it!"

Mimicking her husband she sighed too, thinking that since they had fallen in love to the present day that Usui had not changed in the slightest – he was the same teenage boy who demanded her undivided attention, her unconditional love.

"Okay, but you promise not to laugh-" she gasped as he immediately performed an oath, hand over his heart – the other placed gently on her shoulder.

"So it all began at Seika – we had an argument, you know that you can be seriously annoying sometimes. Anyway, I was setting off to the Head's office to discuss plans for a summer uniform and I fell and hit my head-" she awaited his obligatory head nod to show that he was following her tale so far.

"After my fall I woke up in some sort of palace and everyone kept calling me 'Princess' and that my coronation would be in a few hours and as I was walking down the staircase with you, my heel got caught on my dress and I started falling-"

"Okay-" he interrupted.

She glared at him playfully – "I wasn't done yet".

"After that I woke up in this really cold room in a high rise apartment in Tokyo. You came and told me that you had superpowers and so did I. When then had to stop Tora from destroying the city, he kidnapped me and threw me off the top of a skyscraper – then I ended up here", she leaned back slightly – rubbing her baby bump.

She looked back at her husband, "You understand, don't you? I need to get back to the universe where I belong".

"So, where you belong is…"

"The first universe – the one where I'm the class President and you're the perverted alien".

"Perverted alien?" he frowned.

She stood up – perusing the exit, "You know what, never mind".

"Misaki, wait!" following her trail.

She spun on her heels – "What?"

He pointed to the kitchen floor – "Your waters just broke".

She stared blankly at the floor, until Takumi grasped her hand – leading her out of the house and into the family car. She clutched her bump in pain – yelping as she hurried out. Suddenly, she became overwhelmed by drowsiness – her head a spinning mess as her hand slipped out of Takumi's grasp, falling unconscious onto the driveway.

* * *

Sorry if this seems a little rushed, but I've got an exam coming up and with revision I haven't had much time recently to update this. Thanks for all input concerning future chapters - it's in my plan now so expect some gender bender action!


	5. Alone

Kaichou-wa Maid-sama does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

**Chapter 6 – Alone**

She clutched tightly onto the white linen sheets covering her. For once – it was quiet where she had ended up. Allowing the floral scented sheets to send her into a sweet reverie – savouring the moment before it could be abruptly ended. The birds flying and singing harmoniously on the other side of the window – she shifted her weight to face the window, smiling to herself as the sunlight gently poured into this familiar room.

"I'm back!" she proclaimed to nobody in particular – throwing the sheets off her body, never being so happy to see her honey melon coloured skirt. She was back – back at Seika High School.

She rushed over towards the window – smiling as she scanned her homely surroundings. Her eyes wandered towards the wall clock in the infirmary – 12:30pm, looking quickly back into the front courtyard, something feeling not quite right. She didn't see a single person. Not one. She whipped out her mobile phone from the inner pocket of her lime green Seika blazer – 14th March 2011, she shut it with mild discontent. Where was everyone? It wasn't a holiday or even the weekend so there was not a viable explanation as to why the entire school should be empty.

"No, that _couldn't _be the reason", she said aloud – considering the fact that she had fallen into some sort of coma – that Seika could not go on without their President and so all classes were cancelled. But where was the logic in that? Surely the school _could_ survive without her for a few days – in fact she wasn't even too sure how long she'd been out for. She fell back onto the bed – her phone flying out from her pocket after the impact. She returned upright to retrieve it, selecting her phonebook in the hope that somebody – _anybody_ - would be able to explain to her what the hell was going on. She hit the call button on Sakura's name – pressed intently against her right ear she waited. And waited – the dial tone bringing her ever so close to the edge of her sanity – answer phone. Her bright, bubbly voice that informed Misaki that "she could not answer the phone, but she'd love to get back to her later" had almost fooled her – "Sakura! You've gotta help-". She returned back to her contacts, hitting the call button for Yukimaru – no answer. Shizuko, Hinata, Kaoru – all the same ending.

After leaving the infirmary, she sauntered through what had become the ghost town of Seika High School, herself starting to feel like one of those ghosts. She walked past the spot where she had fallen into this spiral of madness – the exact same juice carton lay discarded on the floor. She flinched – mentally replaying all that had happened to her, all those falls – all those times she could have…

"Maid Latte!" she called, defying her own rules and running through the corridors – surely they would all be at the café and her horrible nightmare would soon be over. As she charged gallantly through the school gates, she noticed what she'd hoped wasn't true. Nobody – nobody was on the streets, not a single person. She shook her head, convincing herself that it was all some dreadful coincidence and set her sights on the maid café.  


* * *

After arriving at the café, Misaki with much enthusiasm and desperation tried to force the front door open.

Locked.

She rummaged around inside her school bag – fumbling around until she found her set of keys that Satsuki had entrusted her with. She quickly slotted the key into the lock, twisting it with ease before flinging the door open – as she'd expected it was just as empty as Seika.

She approached the closest dining table, tracing the word 'help' in the gathering dust.

"You called?" she froze – her heart beating faster as he grew closer to her. She turned back to him, his hair light blonde hair gently tousled – he looked tired, yet he still managed to squeeze out a smile for his favourite maid.

"What sort of world is this? There's nobody! Nobody except me and…you", her gentle brown eyes welling up as he brought her closer to his chest.

"I know-" he murmured, "But at least you're still alive-".

She pulled away from his embrace, wiping away her tears.

"What do you mean? Still alive?"

"You don't remember?"

"Do I look I'd remember, Usui?" she replied defensively.

"This virus, it spread across the world – killing millions. Actually – I thought I was the only one left".

"B-but what about everyone else? Sakura, Shizuko, Yukimaru… Suzuna…"

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don't!" she snapped at him, "This is just a terrible nightmare and just you wait – it'll all be over!" as she headed for the door, onto the empty streets outside of the café.

"Misaki-chan! Wait!" he called out, catching up to the maid with great ease.

"Leave me alone, you perverted alien!" sprinting faster along the empty roads.

"Misaki!"

She came to a halt, falling into a bundle on the floor – "This can't be happening".

Usui knelt down beside her, "But it is".  


* * *

They strolled down the ghost town streets together as Usui explained to her the details that had led to this end of the world apocalypse. Still, everything felt the way that it did the day all this madness began. But her surroundings felt real – the Sun beaming down on the couple, the occasional gentle spring breeze – the towering office buildings that loomed over them, untouched.

"I just can't believe any of it… one day everything's fine and the next-" she said gazing through the window of one of the departments stores that they dazedly passed by.

"It's just you and me-"

Exasperated, Misaki stopped "Why do you always say things like that when you're around me?"

Usui stopped too, standing behind Misaki so that she too could see his reflection in the glass – "Say what?"

She carried on strolling, not caring whether or not he was obediently following her or not. He took a told of her arm – firmly pulling her back as he looked into her eyes.

"Ayuzawa", she immediately pulled out her arm from his grasp and continued.

No response – the light wind making her loose hair flutter around in the breeze. Even if Usui was in this alternate universe with her – every moment she kept the truth to herself she couldn't stop the feeling of feeling hopelessly alone.

"Misaki!" he called again in an attempt to capture her undivided attention.

"Talk to me!" she stopped, slowly turning back towards the blonde.

"Fine, let's talk!" she called back across the empty street that separate them, a small plastic carrier bag rolling along the pavement whilst the wind carried it. He started to slowly approach her; she mimicked him as the distance spanning between them closed in.

"Why does it have to be like this, Ayuzawa?"

She blushed slightly, "I-I don't know, alright".

"Am I not making my feelings clear?"

"Why are you doing this to me? Teasing me all the time! I can't tell if you're serious or just messing with my mind", she cried – he stopped in his tracks and promptly blushed slightly.

"I-I", he stammered.

"You can reject a girl just like that-" snapping her fingers, "Then you act as if you have some sort of interest in me".

"So, please – if you're torturing me because I asked you to keep my secret, then please stop", turning away from him as she heard his footsteps quickly catching up to her.

"You think this is all just a game to me?" he asked, not even breaking a sweat as he caught up to her.

"I don't know anymore-"

"You're just protecting yourself; if you don't let your feelings go then you can never be hurt-"

"Shut up! You're nothing more than a perverted alien who enjoys making my life hell!"

"This isn't easy for me too, you know-" stopping, she turned back slowly towards him.

"Seeing you take all my affections towards you as a joke. If anything I think you're the one teasing me", he continued.

"So, you're actually serious?" subtly avoiding prolonged eye contact with him.

"This is getting old now, Misa-chan" he replied sweetly.

He clutched her tightly – somewhat surprised that she hadn't tried to resist. She could faintly hear his heat beating – as he chest rose and fell as he inhaled and exhaled. Both lost so much yet they still had one another. He leaned down, gently cupping her slightly flushed face and kissed her tenderly.

He smiled down at her, "No matter what – I'll always come running to save you".

Suddenly, her eyelids dropped, she started slowly swaying in his arms – "U-s-u-i" she murmured softy.

She fell to the ground, her skull hitting the solid concrete beneath her, her last words heard, "Misaki? Misaki!" before she slipped unconscious.  


* * *

Maids and Butlers! XD (Boys might read this)

I'll do a Q & A that will be answered in the next chapter(s) because I am only doing 8 chapters for this (1: because I really do not have the patience to write a multi-part, how this even happened is beyond me and 2: eight is a lucky number in Japan – I'm relieved it's not something obscure like 747593724).

Let your imaginations run wild! But not _too _wild.


	6. kun

**Disclaimer:** I used some of the lyrics from the opening song 'My Secret' and you won't believe how many different translations I found.  
**A/N:** I also put in some random names for the school council members 'cause I couldn't find their real names anywhere D:  
Misaki throughout this chapter is male so I will refer to Misaki as 'he/him' until she's realises she is a boy and Takumi as 'she/her'. Oh, the joys of gender bender.

**Chapter 7 –kun (Part One)**

Misaki rolled onto her side, groaning as her alarm blared off in the background. She rubbed her eyes wearily – a strange feeling brewing inside of her, persuading her to stay in bed for another five minutes. She fell back onto the plump pillows below as she shut her eyes.

"Just another five minutes," she said aloud quietly. Her voice sounded usually deep – somewhat masculine. Choosing to ignore it, she set about staying in the warmth of her beloved bed.

After her time passed, she stretched her arms which caused her the greatest alarm. She looked down at her flat chest with a panicked expression – running her fingers through her hair only to discover that it was much shorter than she remembered. She threw the covers off the bed, startled to see that she was only wearing a pair of black boxers. Promptly after discovering what had happened to 'her', she fell back onto the soft mattress below.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Suzuna burst into Misaki room, with a comical gas mask on to present the disgust she felt by the stench that was wafted at her whenever she entered Misaki's room.

"Breakfast is ready," she muffled beneath the mask as she quickly perused the exit.

"Wait!-" Misaki leapt across the bed towards her bedroom door, taking a firm grip onto her sister's right arm. Hesitantly, she turned around to face her sibling.

"What?"

"Why did you call me Nii-san? I'm your Onee-san-"

Suzuna shook her head as she pulled her arm out from Misaki's grasp, "Because you _are_ my Nii-san," she said as she scurried off down the staircase.

"Oh, look at that I'm a boy now. You know what, I'm not even surprised by this anymore – this has become the norm for me", she said aloud – quietly.

* * *

"Oh, good morning Misaki, would you like some breakfast waffles?"

Misaki hesitantly looked up at his mother, averting his gaze from the varnished wooden floor, she still looked as frail she did the last time he saw her. It broke Misaki's heart every time he saw his mother like this, she worked so hard to support the family, yet that still wasn't enough – would it ever be enough?

"Oh, yes please-" cut off by her sister's entrance as she snatched Misaki's waffle from the plate laid before him.

"Nii-san, your room smells so bad – seriously, what died in there? No wonder your girlfriend never visits!"

"What? Girlfriend?" Misaki exclaimed reclaiming the waffle.

"Um, yes… What's with you today? You seem really spaced out."

Taking a bite out of the waffle, mumbling a reply, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Oh, Suzuna would you like a waffle and please don't fight with each other," Minako intervened, smiling at her children feebly.

"Sorry, Okkasan."

* * *

"So… Misaki what have you got Usui-chan for White Day?" Suzuna quizzed her 'brother' between sips of near expiry date orange juice.

"Huh?" he mumbled as he washed up his breakfast plate in the sink along with various other dirty cooking utensils.

"Jeez Misaki, Usui-chan gave _you_ something for Valentine's day-"

"Again, what?"

"It is tradition for the girls to give their men presents on Valentine's Day and on-" cut off by Misaki, Suzuna shot her brother an angry glare.

"Yes, yes – I get _that_ part, but why do I have to get Usui, that perverted alien a present?"

Suzuna smacked her palm against her face at Misaki's idiocy, "Because she is your girlfriend-" she arose from her seat at the dining table, slinging her school bag over her shoulder as she pursued the exit.

"SHE?"

"Yes! Usui Takumi the most popular _girl_ at Seika High School. Seriously Misaki, what's happened to you?"

Misaki slumped down in despair into his seat, "So that's it? I'm a boy now and that perverted alien Usui is now my girlfriend? Who knows what else has changed-" he stood up from his chair, setting off on his journey to Seika High.

* * *

March 13th – he still had one day left to buy an out-of-this-world White Day gift for his supposed girlfriend, Takumi. But the question that wouldn't stop rattling around in Misaki's brain was what to get her. She'd never given a Valentine's gift and sure of that she hadn't received a White Day gift back, so what would be proper to give back? Misaki massaged his forehead gently as the bus came to a stop outside the looming gates of Seika High. It couldn't be just anything, it had to hold some sentimental value, something that 'Takumi-chan' would appreciate.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Kaichou!" Yukimaru gleefully approached the President walking comfortably alongside him.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Yukimaru-" he paused as he sensed there was no tension between himself and his vice President, did he feel more comfortable around Misaki now that she was a boy? He immediately dismissed this hypothesis, surely she wasn't that intimidating…

"Something wrong Misaki-kun?" Yukimaru looked over with concern at the President.

"Nothing, it's just-" Misaki was interrupted by the sudden arrival Hinata who eagerly greeted both the President and Vice President.

"Come on, tell me Kaichou!" Yukimaru pleaded as they passed through the main entrance doors, heading over towards the school council chambers.

"Okay, I was just wondering…" he replied.

"Yes…" Yukimaru obsessively hung up about what was troubling the President.

"I don't know what to get Usui for White Day-" the words burned on his lips, he could barely believe that he was allowing himself to go along with this fantasy.

Yukimaru smiled at Misaki, "Ah, the old White Day. Well, maybe some jewellery but-"

"But what?" Misaki questioned.

"Usui-chan is the wealthiest student at Seika High so she probably has loads of jewellery anyway-"

"H-she? She's rich?" he asked with somewhat disbelief.

"Misaki-kun, how could you not know, you two are dating, right?"

Misaki shook his head, "Of course, so what else could I get her?"

"Hmm…" Yukimaru stroked his chin as he pondered suitable gift ideas for Misaki.

"A handkerchief?" Hinata, who had been subtly eavesdropping in on their conversation suggested.

Misaki turned to him, un-amused, "Really?"

"Yeah, Hinata-kun that is a little boring," Yukimaru added.

"Um, what about a bouquet of flowers?" Hinata suggested.

Misaki winced, "Still a little plain, Hinata-kun."

"I've got it!" Yukimaru said as he snapped his fingers to catch their attention.

"What about a stuffed animal?" Misaki looked at him blankly, hoping that he would explain his suggestion more thoroughly.

"You could get one that reflects Takumi-chan's personality".

Misaki smiled at him, "I like that idea, but I'd have to think about which animal represents her best…"

"Don't worry – I'll help you," Yukimaru replied returning a smile to Misaki as they passed through the door to the student council chamber.

No matter how unusual this situation appeared to Misaki – she never thought that she would ever be getting advice on romance from Yukimaru. _Ever_.

* * *

"Hello…Kaichou-" Takumi slurred seductively as she laid across Misaki's desk, making sure her stockings would be visible to her boyfriend.

"Usui! Get off the table!" Misaki barked at her as she saw her laid casually out across the desk, many of the other boys already receiving varying degrees of severity of nose bleeds at the blonde bombshell.

"Awww! Misaki-kun-" she whined, jumping down from the table and readjusting the length of her skirt.

She gleefully approached her boyfriend, planting a petite kiss on Misaki's cheek causing a slight blush, "Don't be so uptight."

As she left the room, all the male members on the council watched as she left, her skirt just barely covering her –

Misaki cleared his throat, "Okay, let's get this session underway," settling himself behind his desk.

They sighed in despair after Takumi left and turned back to whatever lad's mag they had fancied reading that morning.

"Let's start!" Misaki called, wondering if they hadn't heard him the first time.

No response.

"GUYS!"

"Wow, look at her! She's got massive-" Misaki stood before the members of the council, demonic aura overflowing from him as he seized the magazine.

"What is _this_?" he questioned as he snatched the magazine from Junichi.

"Japanese Babes… What's wrong with you Misaki-kun? After Takumi-chan leaves we _always_ read this together-"

"WHAT? There's no way that I'd read this filth! It's tacky and derogatory towards women!"

The room was quickly filled with many inarticulate mumbles from other members resembling a 'you got burned' feeling.

"W-what?" Junichi stuttered.

"You heard me, you chauvinist pig! I don't want to ever see anything like this on school premises ever again!" Misaki glared around at the other frightened school council members.

"Do you understand?" as he returned to the desk, throwing the magazine in the recycling paper bin with disgust.

"Yes, Kaichou," they all replied in chorus as each of them took their assigned seats.

"Jeez, when did Misaki-kun get so _uptight_? Usually he's so laid back and doesn't take his role too seriously-" Junichi whispered to Yukimaru, who was in severe shock following Misaki's 'I'm against sexism' outburst.

"I know… I think something's going on between him at Takumi-chan…" Yukimaru replied as he watched Misaki gather the records for the last meeting's minutes.

"Right, shall we begin?" Misaki shot a _not-so-subtle_ glare at Junichi as he blushed uncontrollably.

"Yes."

"Good,"Misaki smiled as he flicked through the last meeting's records.

"So last week we were talking about-" he stopped, staring at the document before him with disbelief.

"Making the school skirts shorter?"

Silence consumed the room as Misaki squinted at the paper harder, "No, that can't be right..."

"Um, Misaki-kun that _is_ right," Junichi answered.

Misaki sighed – angrily screwing the paper up into a ball and tossing it into the paper recycling bin, "Figures."

He rummaged through the other documents, "They're all the same. Boy's only after school clubs, sexy girls' day and a maid dress up day?" dropping the paper, the word 'maid' catching his eye as it wafted from side to side until falling on the desk.

"What's wrong with you? You're all huge perverts! This is supposed to be a co-ed school and you degrade the girls here on a daily basis," Misaki stormed out of the room, leaving his fellow councilmen feeling slightly bewildered.

"I'll talk to him-" Yukimaru called as he quickly dashed towards the door.

"Are you sure, Yukimaru? I think the President's gone a little…" Junichi called as he rummaged through the bin to retrieve his magazine.

He turned back as he reached the door frame – narrowing his eyes at Junichi, "Okay, so I don't know what's going on with the President but I know that he's compassionate towards Takumi-chan and maybe he's turned over a new leaf to make this school more female friendly?"

* * *

Misaki began pacing angrily down the A block corridor as the art students filed into the classrooms, occasionally scolding some of the boys who – in Misaki's words – had dressed sloppily.

"Kaichou! Kaichou!" he turned to see Yukimaru red faced from the run from the council chambers.

"Yukimaru?"

"I-" he breathed heavily between each breath as his demand of oxygen grew, "I'm sorry about back then-"

"It's okay. I just thought this school had changed, I was wrong-" he looked into one of the classrooms, watching with despair as a male student ran his hand up a girl's skirt, "Nothing's changed," he said as he continued to walk away.

"Kaichou! I don't know what's going on between you and Usui-chan but I was inspired by what happened back there, this place needs to change."

Misaki stopped and slowly turned back towards the Vice president – "You're right. And thank you Yukimaru-" Yukimaru blushed slightly as Misaki approached him, smiling widely, "For your support."

* * *

"So, what do you propose that we do?" Yukimaru asked as the pair sat in the empty cafeteria.

"We need to make this school more female friendly, we need to appeal potential students from local middle schools," Misaki replied.

"Good idea. I think the school open day isn't for a few weeks so that gives us plenty of time to plan."

"Do you feel comfortable around me, Yukimaru?" changing the topic, Yukimaru averted his gaze from Misaki.

"O-of course, Kaichou."

"It's just, before all this all the boys feared me. Ha, they called me the 'demon President' but now all that's gone," he sighed.

"Misaki-kun it's always been that way. You have never pulled rank on any of us before, you've always been really laid back especially towards the guys-"

"I what?"

Yukimaru panicked – "Um, er, yes I mean you've never tried to make this school more female friendly before today."

"No, that can't be right! I-I've always tried to make this school more female friendly!"

An awkward silence lingered between the two, broken by the ringing of the school lunch bell, "I know what we could do," Yukimaru defied the odds and was the one to eventually break the silence.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Um, okay we could elect a Womens officer onto the council that could represent the female population and bring forth any suggestions as to how the school could be made more female friendly."

"Yukimaru-" Misaki started, looking at the Vice President intently.

"I-I'm sorry Kaichou! That's a rubbish idea!" Yukimaru wailed as he buried his face into his palms.

Misaki leaned across the table loosening the lock between his arms, "Don't be, it's a great idea," he smiled.

"Really? Do you think so?" Yukimaru grinned.

Of course when Misaki was the female President of Seika, there was no need for a Women's officer – she _was_ the Womens officer. It was clear now that in this alternate universe that the current female voice would need to be raised and acknowledged. The events that unfolded in the student council meeting had also suggested that now Misaki was a boy that there was an uneven balance between male and female power within the school and so in a sense, this would be the universe in which Ayuzawa Misaki _never_ became the class President.

* * *

"-kun!" Usui may well now be the girl, but 'she' still acted in the _exact_ same manner as Takumi-kun.

Misaki stopped by the school gates and turned slowly towards the feminine like wail he assumed was Usui. He clenched his fists before greeting his girlfriend.

"Ah, Usui," he sighed as she locked her arm with his, a smile beaming across her face.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" he replied, slowly taking his arm out from Takumi's grasp.

"The three-legged _lovers'_ race," she replied sarcastically as she jumped gleefully over a puddle on the pavement.

He sighed, thinking 'just got along with it, what's the worst that could happen?', "Oh, of course, how could I forget?"

Takumi clapped, "Great! I'll bring your costume around later this evening-"

"Wait, what?"

"Your costume," she answered, swinging around and lamppost, Misaki pulled her back as a speeding car passed by also hitting her.

"A costume?" Takumi nodded.

"This is a cosplaying event, so you kind of, y'know, need to dress up," she answered as she nonchalantly brushed the dust from the road off her jacket.

The couple walked through the electronic gates of the Seika underground station, each needing to depart in the opposite direction, their lives also heading the polar opposite directions. Misaki had always known the benefits from true hard work, feelings of accomplishment would fulfil what he searched from in life. Takumi on the other hand had comfortably sailed through life which made them both such an unusual couple.

"Well, I'll see you tonight," she said as she poised on her tiptoes to kiss Misaki gently on his lips.

He blushed slightly, "O-Okay," he watched as she walked away, her blonde hair gently swishing from side to side with every elegant step she took.

Misaki turned and looked down at his crotch, "Whoa, this is _awkward_."

* * *

The Sun set slowly behind the Ayuzawa household, pink and sky blue mixing artistically in the sky. He pushed the wooden white gate open, the sliding lock immediately falling off like it did everyday. The Ayuzawa house was falling down whether it be wallpaper peeling away for gaping holes in the wooden floors, it represented their family's plight since Mister Ayuzawa's departure. Misaki had always resented his father for being a coward, abandoning his wife and children in their hour of need all for the sake of a looming great debt that hung over his head.

"I'm home," he called as he skilfully dodged all the known holes in the wooden flooring.

"Welcome home, Misaki," his mother called back from the family kitchen engrossed in peeling a knob of ginger.

He set aside his school bag and scurried around the kitchen gathering the various ingredients required to make Chicken Katsu Curry.

"Oh, no Misaki. You don't need to-" his mother insited.

"Okkasan, it's okay. Do you think I've changed recently? Everybody says I've changed," he laid down the ingredients, slicing a chicken breast in half horizontally.

"Well…I think you've become more considerate and caring. You always used to lock yourself in your room as soon as you set foot in the house and play on that-" she craned her neck to project the voice more clearly out from the kitchen.

"Suzuna, what's that thing called?"

"What thing called?" Suzuna called.

"That game thingy that Misaki is always playing on?"

"Oh, XBOX."

"That's it, thanks honey. You always go on that as soon as you get home from school and here you are, helping me out with the cooking," she smiled at her son.

"I-I had no, I'm sorry. I should have helped out more when you needed it."

"It's alright, Misaki. I know that cooking isn't exactly a teenage boy's favourite pastime but I appreciate your help."

* * *

Misaki walked slowly up the stairs, his palms brushing gently against the smooth wooden banister.

_Had he really changed that much? _

Being truthful, he was surprised that at some point during the day he hadn't been accused of being an impostor, looking, dressing and talking exactly like Misaki but with a different heart – a girl's heart. The door pushed open easily, revealing a messy single bed against the far left of the room, a desk and computer by the head of the bed and a television of modest size and numerous games consoles in the opposite corner. He shuffled hesitantly towards the computer, turning it on before an email popped up.

"Don't forget."

Fairly ambiguous to say the least, but Misaki could safely assume who the message was from.

"I'll bring your costume around later this evening," Usui's words ringing in his ears, he would have to stay up until she arrived with the costumes to prevent any arousal concerning his out of character behaviour.

He casually glanced at the 24 hour clock displayed in the bottom right hand corner of the monitor, 21:20 – there was still a chance that she would come. Opening a word document, he noted down what he had discussed with Yukimaru whilst the ideas were still fresh in his mind.

"A female officer," he sighed.

"Who would be confident enough and competent…?"

The minutes passed by quickly, soon turning into hours whilst the teenager began to feel drowsy. Misaki hadn't pulled an all-nighter since the incident with Kanou which Usui thankfully saved her from – her choice had put an enormous strain on her body leading to her almost falling asleep five minutes before Kanou's hypotonic spell would take full effect.

23:00

"Where is she?" he muttered to himself, from what he could remember Takumi was fairly punctual, even early on some occasions.

He checked his phone, silently hoping that Takumi had called him to say that she would be unable to see him until the morning.

No calls, no texts.

00:00

Misaki cupped his face in his palms, staring at the digital clock with despair.

"She isn't coming."

He shuffled towards the bed, pulling back the covers and snuggling into the warmth. He gazed wistfully up at the sky blue painted ceiling as his eyelids began to close.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of updates** .**  
I wanted to make this chapter really witty and clever so I had to dedicate more of my writing time to this chapter than any of the others so far. Note that this is** PART ONE **and there will be a **SECOND PART **to this chapter, so watch this space!


	7. kun Part II

So here's the second part to "-kun" that takes place the following day.  
I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! or Usui would be mine **;D**

Chapter 7 –kun

"I'm deeply taken in by it but that's alright. I wanna try not to lose my way; I want to bravely face my own feelings. But even I have a secret or two that I'd like to keep to myself, they are things that everyone has. But my secret makes my heart ache."

"Ugh, what the hell is that?" Misaki mumbled from beneath the covers as he glared over towards his desk where his mobile phone was. His alarm tone resembled something that you'd hear in a heart warming shoujo anime – not that he had ever watched a shoujo anime. He wearily rubbed his eyes, glancing in the mirror just to check – yes, he was _still _a boy. It didn't make any sense, in fact the moment that Misaki managed to get a grasp of what was going on the world turned upside down again and again and again.

"Nii-san, breakfast is ready!" he heard his younger sister call from the landing, an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu.

"Good morning Misaki!" his mother chirped but he headed straight for the door, claiming that he had school work to do and wasn't hungry.

"Hmm…well that's unusual," Mikoto muttered as Suzuna came charging down the stairs.

"Okkasan, where's Nii-san?"

"He said wasn't hungry so he left early," she replied.

"Eh? That doesn't sound like Misaki at _all_," she said with a sour expression as she settled herself down with a bowl of supermarket own brand cereal and milk.

* * *

O O O

* * *

Misaki was pissed off, and not just pissed off by Takumi's broken promise but the fact that he'd have to face that as-subtle-as-a-gun sexist school council to put forth his latest proposal. It also wasn't the lack of sleep that was starting to kick in but it still felt like Misaki needed to 'raise some Hell' to vent his frustrations.

"Misaki-kun, sorry I couldn't come over last night-" Takumi ran up alongside him as they passed through the school gates together.

"Whatever, never mind. I've got things to do," he replied.

"What's wrong Misaki? You've got your 'let's change the world' face on," shoving the bag with his costume for the cosplaying event into his hand.

Misaki winced, "It's the council…I never realised how sexist they could be."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Then it hit Misaki like a football in the face. _Why not Takumi?_ Sure she didn't like doing more work than was absolutely necessary but it was nothing that Ayuzawa Misaki's renowned motivation and determination couldn't fix. She was confident, a little outspoken at times but was exactly what Seika needed – a girl to speak up for the girls' rights.

"Misaki?"

"Oh, sorry I was just… Could you meet me in the school council chambers later?"

"Why?"

"Just come."

* * *

O O O

* * *

Misaki gazed eagerly at the watch on his left wrist, being right-handed that is. The other members from the council bustled into the room noisily, Yukimaru checking up on Misaki every few minutes to find out what he was waiting for.

"Kaichou?"

Takumi balanced herself on her tip-toes, arms waving frantically behind a crowd of Freshmen.

"You go on ahead, I'll be there in one second," he smiled at Yukimaru before following him into the council chamber.

Misaki couldn't resist capturing another glare at Junichi, his fear was too _delicious_.

Misaki cleared his throat as Takumi tottered through the doors of the school council chamber, "Fellow councilmen, following the outburst of yesterday I have a proposition for you."

Junichi leaned forward, "What kind of proposition?"

"Well since you all seem to be a bunch of sexist bigots, Yukimaru excluded, I believe for the good of Seika that there should be at least one female student on the school council."

Hushed tones devoured the room; Takumi scuffed the toes of her shoes as she stood awkwardly beside the President.

"Um, is that why you asked me here, Misaki-kun?" she asked some what timidly.

"Yes, I think that Takumi would be an excellent candidate," he added.

"No," Junichi interjected coolly.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Well first you can't just say that Usui-chan will be this new-" then he air quoted, "Women officer", "You need to bring up a vote with the rest of the council, remember this is a democracy Kaichou."

Misaki ground his incisors in anger, Takumi watched helplessly as a shouting match was imminent.

"Fine. All those in favour, raise your hand and I won't associate you with this sexist bastard."

Yukimaru was first to raise his hand, followed by Gaho, Tadashi, Ichiyo, Hideki, Momoru and Ebizo, leaving Junichi outnumbered 8 to 1.

"You're all pathetic traitors! Have fun on the council letting a girl run things!" he cried before storming out of the room.

Misaki couldn't help but chuckle amongst the other members, "What sort of pathetic comeback was that?"

"So how's this going to work, Kaichou?" Ichiyo asked.

"Takumi will be present at all school council meetings and will add any suggestions made by the student to make this school more female friendly."

* * *

O O O

* * *

Misaki gazed wistfully out of the window as white clouds shrouded the pastel blue skies above Seika. He looked down below onto the schoolyard, two students stringing up the 'Lovers' Three Legged Race' banner. He watched intently as they unravelled a roll of yellow ribbon to mark out the course from one side to the other. Damn he still didn't know what he was doing; Takumi had 'taken care' of their outfits for the events since they were supposedly now a couple but he had no idea of what she was planning. He made a dash for the door, power walking through the E block corridor towards the canteen that led to the school's main entrance.

The wind blew gently though his short, tousled black hair as he made his way across the courtyard where he was greeted by Takumi.

"Misaakkkiiii-kun!" she sung as she jumped unexpectedly onto his back.

Misaki stopped and pushed his back upright so the blonde would slide vertically down his back.

"Awww! Misaki-kun no fair!" Takumi moaned as Misaki's eyes were immediately drawn to the white paper string bag she was clutching dearly onto in her right hand.

"These are the costumes," she said whilst fumbling around through the bag to pull the outfits out.

Takumi pulled out her outfit first, a white blouse fitting loosely over a red skirt that would graze against the ground as she walked. Misaki started intently at the dress for several moments, Takumi frowned, "What's wrong, Misaki-kun? Have you seen this before?"

Before when all Misaki could do was lie to herself and Takumi. Why would a guy - _a guy_ as perfect as him suddenly become so interested in her? Why did her heart throw itself against her ribcage whenever he was near and why did her heart ache every time she knew deep down she had the perfect opportunity to tell him her feelings.

"No, no I haven't seen this before," Misaki lied gesturing for Takumi to continue.

She carefully pulled out a pastel blue coloured jacket accompanied with a dress shirt of a similar shade and a ruffled neck tie with a pair of grey trousers. Misaki forced a smile as Takumi ushered him back into the school towards the boys' changing rooms.

"So, so what you think?"

"Th-they're fine," he said as he pushed the doors open for the boys changing room.

"See you on the track!" Takumi called.

* * *

O O O

* * *

Takumi knocked her index fingers together impatiently, occasionally flicking her long flowing blonde hair that tumbled down onto her shoulders onto her back.

"Misaki-kun!" she wailed as he walked across the courtyard to the starting point. A gentle springtime breeze caused some of the blossom from the Sakura trees dotted near the track to float gracefully in the air. How can something so simple be so simple? Misaki mused. Then it hit him – like being unfortunate enough to be caught outside during heavy rainfall but mesmerising enough to watch the water cascade down from the sky.

Besides Misaki and Takumi there three other couples participating in the race, each couple had already been bound to their other half by the red Seika school tie. Yukimaru approached and kneeled down beside Misaki and looped the tie around Misaki's right ankle and Takumi's left, he returned upright and wished them the best of luck.

A blank shot was fired and with that the usual sprint dash from the starting line was instead 8 people tied tightly onto another and walking awkwardly in pain in a vain attempt to walk in sync to minimise the pain inflicted on their ankles.

"OW!" the girl next to Misaki had succumbed to one of the evitable challenges of a three legged race. As she fell her partner tumbled onto the ground too – she blushed and he simply planted a kiss on her porcelain skin and commented on how beautiful she looked each and every day since the day they first met. The course itself didn't appear to be too challenging but the contestants were at an obvious disadvantage by being bound together to another human being. The course selected for the event was the school's 400m track and so with one circuit of the course two victories would be made.

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked smiling faintly.

Takumi nodded gently and wrapped her free left arm around his waist, "We just need to keep in sync."

Misaki returned the nod and made a brief glance at Takumi's ankle which was now red raw from the red tie that bound them together.

"You're in pain, aren't you?" Misaki asked.

Takumi bit her lips, "It's worth it to endure it with you."

Passing the halfway marker Misaki quickly craned his neck backwards to see what had happened to the competition - the first year couple that they had seen fall within the first 100m, the senior girls couple had also fallen and all that remained of their competition was a Junior couple who were only a few mere paces behind Misaki and Takumi.

"And I know how much you want to win," Takumi added as she quickened their pace.

Misaki turned back to face his girlfriend, slightly dazed by her speed but somewhat inspired by her determination. Then evitable then happened. Their synchronisation had been broken and with that the red string of fate that bound them stretched just too far and caused them to fall helplessly onto the track below.

* * *

O O O

* * *

Following their defeat in the race Misaki and Takumi sat peacefully beneath one of the Sakura trees by the track as the watched the Junior victors bask in their success. Takumi sighed; Misaki reached for her hand and shot her a smile.

"I let you down Misaki-kun," Takumi said with remorse.

"You could never let me down."

Without warning Misaki stood up straight and appeared to be stretching.

"Do you want to know what I got you for White Day?" he asked leaning against the trunk of the tree.

He gently shook the tree; pastel pink petals went tumbling down onto the blonde sat below.

"I know that this isn't a traditional present but the Sakura blossom reminded me of you. Something so simple can yet be so beautiful," he added.

Takumi stood up slowly, childishly trying to catch handfuls of the blossom – with her laughs and her beautiful smile and could effortlessly slay any man's heart.

"Thank you," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Misaki's neck and engaged him in a deep kiss.

Suddenly Misaki felt light-headed, Takumi's face was just a faint blur as their lip unlocked. Like how it had happened so many times before this chain of events had become something of a routine, each and every time with a silent hope of returning back into her own reality.

* * *

O O O

* * *

So... I finally got around to finishing off this carpeting *fireworks etc*  
I actually got the inspiration of the three legged race from something that I did way back in March (when I originally intended to finish this chapter) except I didn't fall, or win.  
Just one chapter left that with probably be split up into two parts.


	8. Daddy's Girl

**HOLY!ADFHGF **AN UPDATE?

Once again, Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me (or Usui would be mine **;D**)

Chapter 8 – Daddy's Girl

Her face brushed gently against the side of her pillow, soft, comforting — _home_. Exasperated, she had truly had enough. It wasn't fair for all of this madness to toy with her heart – sometimes it seemed all too real as if all of this wasn't a dream. She wished with all of her heart, for just once – _once_ – that she would get what she wanted.

"Misaki, breakfast is ready." She heard a strangely familiar voce call from the bottom of the stairs.

She proceeded towards her bedroom door with caution as though what awaited her on the other side was something – or _someone_ who could turn her whole world upside down. She opened her door slowly, her hand running slowly up along its wooden surface as she peered down below to the bottom of the stairs.

"You, you bastard!" she screamed at the familiar male figure leaning casually against the banister.

"Misaki," he said with disappoint – _hurt_, "That's no way to greet your Father in the morning."

Enraged she charged down the stairs, "Do you have any idea how much you've put me through from walking out on us? I had to get a job at a Maid café as a maid, do you have any idea how humiliating it was for the Kaichou to have a part-time job as a _maid_?"

He frowned at her as he planted a fatherly kiss on her forehead, "What are you talking about Misaki? I never left and I never will since I have such a wonderful family."

He tried to embrace her with a hug but with all her might she pushed him away, "So you think you can just waltz back in here like nothing happened?" she cried.

He looked at her solemnly, "I would never do anything to hurt you. It is a Father's duty to always protect his daughter, not matter what."

"Fine," she muttered as she made her way past him into the kitchen.

Her mother was stood by the stove frying some pancakes, she was smiling and singing. Misaki hadn't seen her Mother so happy for a long time; perhaps this universe was the most perfect in comparison with the others. She skipped over towards the small dining table tucked away in the corner of the kitchen and stopped short when she saw the black haired boy that she loathed so much.

"Ryuunosuke Kurosaki!" Misaki screamed, "What the hell do you think you are doing in my house?"

He turned back and looked at her, took her hand and pulled her down onto his lap and let his hand graze against her breast. She tried to wriggle free but his grip was firm and then suddenly she was overwhelmed by a series of flashbacks. She was his girlfriend and she had been for quite some time, he was still the same perverted chauvinist pig he had always but for the Misaki in this universe it didn't seem to bother her. Then an image of the previous night flashed up, Misaki had invited him over for the night. She felt a shiver rattle down her spine. She'd slept with him.

He kissed her cheek, "Morning."

"You bastard! How dare you take advantage of me!" she screamed.

He pushed aside the hair covering her ear, "I believe it was you who begged me last night."

"I would never sink that low," she said.

"But you did. And I must say your maid uniform in the bedroom really turns me on."

Misaki felt overcome by a wave of nausea as she remembered and what he was saying was actually true. Kurosaki cut up a piece of his pancake and fed it to Misaki.

* * *

xXx

* * *

After breakfast Misaki walked to school with her 'boyfriend' Kurosaki, feeling nothing but self-loathing for allowing Kurosaki to do unspeakable things to her. As they walked through the iron gates of Seika High School it appeared to Misaki that nothing here had changed dramatically until she spotted one of the girls from her class wearing a much shorter skirt and low cut blouse.

"Hey!" She called as she stomped towards her. "What do you think you're wearing?"

The girl cocked her head, "Duh, my school uniform."

"I don't think so. The skirt is at least another 5 cm longer and for the blouse… Don't even get me started! Now go and get dressed properly!"

"Ayuzawa-san this is the girl's school uniform," she pointed at Misaki, "See? Even yours is exactly the same."

Misaki looked down at herself; she hadn't even noticed the alterations to her uniform when she left for school that morning. Enraged that something like this could ever happen under her watch as Kaichou, she pushed and squeezed through the wave of students coming into the main building and ran straight for the school council chambers. When she arrived she saw Usui sat in the Kaichou's assigned seat going over some paperwork with another member of the council. Misaki pulled down her skirt and focused all of her hatred that had built up over the course of the morning onto Usui.

"What do you think you are doing here, Usui?"

He frowned at her, "Ayuzawa-san, what are you doing?"

"USUI! What are you doing in the student council chambers? You are not on the council!"

"Ayuzawa-san, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Stop being such an idiot! I'm the Kaichou!" she screamed.

"Um, no you _are_ not," Usui had stood up from his seat and gently ushered Misaki towards the door.

"Wait, I'm not? Then what am I?" she asked whilst pacing around him.

"You are not a part of this council and I _am_ the Kaichou," he replied coolly.

"WHAT?" Her eyes widened as she clenched her fists.

"Ayuzawa-san, you are making a scene."

"How did? Why did?"

"Ayuzawa-san, can you please leave now? We are about to start a meeting," he replied as he pushed her gently out of the door and closed the door.

She stood there for a minute, completely still as if someone had sucked her soul out from her body. What was the meaning, the purpose, _her role_ in this school if she was not longer the Kaichou? Did she even matter?

"Misaki-chan!" called a familiar voice, Misaki slowly turned towards Sakura.

"G-Good morning Sakura," she murmured.

Sakura frowned at Misaki and began fiddling with her long pink hair, "What's wrong?"

"How long as Usui been the Kaichou?"

"Um, about 3 months," Sakura replied as her neatly folded her arms across her chest.

Misaki looked down at her skirt and then shifted her gaze onto her low cut blouse, "So this was introduced when he was elected Kaichou?" Sakura nodded.

Misaki looked wistfully out the window, deep in thought, "Misaki?"

"Did no one even think to oppose that perverted outer space alien?"

"Er, no, well…" Sakura stammered.

"Are there no feminists in this school? Is no one prepared to fight for the rights of the girls?"

What happened next was something that Misaki did not expect to happen, "I-I'm sorry, Misaki," sobbed Sakura.

"It's okay Sakura. It isn't your fault," said Misaki as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There must be something can do!" thought Misaki.

"Actually Misaki-san, I believe there is something we can do." Misaki turned around to see Shizuko (who despite everything) hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

xXx

* * *

"So it's as simple as that?" asked Misaki.

Misaki, Sakura and Shizuko had now moved on from the corridor by the student council chambers and were sitting in the empty cafeteria. Sakura noisily drinking a carton of a discount brand strawberry milkshake.

Shizuko pushed her glasses up her nose, "Yes."

"To be honest I wasn't even aware that such a rule even existed," Misaki sighed.

"So after school, we'll all meet up here to go and see the council."

"Agreed."

As the three girls promised, they rendezvoused in the Seika High cafeteria after school. Misaki was well accustomed to being in the school after hours, but there was something in the air that seemed some what eerie.

"So we're really gonna do this, Misaki-chan?" Sakura asked nervously.

Misaki smiled at her, "We sure are. Let's take down Usui Takumi."

After several minutes of walking (like badasses) through the empty corridors of Seika High the three female students stood facing the cold and unwelcoming door of the school council chambers. Shizuko knocked on the door.

"What is it?"

"We're here to talk to Usui-san," Shizuko replied.

After a moment of silence a voice replied, "Fine, come in."

The girls slowly shuffled into the room, Misaki walked over towards the Kaichou's seat and sat proudly down in it.

"Excuse me but you can't sit there," said a member of the shogi club.

Misaki turned the chair around to face him, "And you said you would get us Usui."

He scowled at Misaki, "Fine, I'll go and get him." He disappeared into one of the back meeting rooms and returned shortly with Usui.

"Ah, Ayuzawa-san. What can I do for you?" asked Usui.

"Drop the small talk, we're here on business," Misaki said as she gestured for Shizuko and Sakura to move forward.

"I see."

"Shizuko just informed me of a rather interesting student council rule, one that I think will greatly benefit my cause," Misaki replied.

Shizuko then draw out a document from her bag and proceeded to read it out, "If any particular minority is being neglected or under-represented within the school council then a member from that minority may challenge the Kaichou to an election for Presidency."

Usui looked at Misaki unconvincingly, "And how exactly does this involve me?"

Misaki let out a small but intimidating laugh, "Baka Usui. I am challenging you for the Presidency."

Usui smiled which only infuriated Misaki more, "Really, is that so?"

"It is so! The sexism towards the girls in this school is about as subtle as a gun. You force us to wear these provocative clothes that masquerade themselves as school uniform! And so I believe that you are neglecting the females here at Seika."

"Fine I shall accept your challenge, Ayuzawa-san," Usui sighed as he put on his coat.

"But I won't go easy on you because you're a girl," he whispered in her ear as he moved past Misaki stood by the door.

* * *

I hope this AU idea is as original as its predecessors! I really wanted to explore what Seika would be like if Misaki wasn't the Kaichou (I decided to use 'Kaichou' in this chapter instead of 'President') and so all the guys are complete 'tools'. Watch this space for 'Daddy's Girl Part II' and I hope you all enjoy this story to the very end!


	9. Daddy's Girl II

Ahoy-hoy!I know I said that the next chapter (this one) would be out soon... isn't _7 months_ soon? Anyway, apologies for not updating. I've focused solely on my A Levels and my June they will be out of my life forever! ***fireworks etc*** Here is the second part to Daddy's Girl.

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! does not belong to me.

Daddy's Girl II**  
**

Misaki yawned as she splashed some cold water onto her face. _What have I done?_ Another splash, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked exhausted, small purple rings were appearing underneath her amber coloured eyes – she looked much older than a seventeen-year-old schoolgirl.

She was awoken from her reverie as a group of first years entered the girls' bathroom, laughing and enjoying their Springtime of Youth. A first year, who looked a lot like a younger version of Misaki, primped herself in the mirror next to Misaki. Misaki looked the reflection of the girl in the mirror, the other girl turned and smiled at her before skipping off with her friends again.

Yesterday she had challenged the 'current' President, Usui Takumi, to an election for Presidency of Seika High School for not properly addressing the female question. Today was the day of the school festival, the school's annual opportunity to attract prospective students from local middle schools to choose Seika for their High School education. When Misaki arrived at the Seika, the atmosphere seemed relatively relaxed – almost as if nobody was concerned about getting as many prospective students to enrol at Seika as possible. She looked back at the school's last festival, which _she_ had been in charge of. She fondly remembered going to see Sakura and the girls at the Maid café, and Usui being _surprising_ helpful at helping various sports clubs attract middle schoolers.

After exiting the girls' bathroom, she bumped into Usui. "Oh! Sor—" she started.

"Ayuzawa-san," Usui said coolly.

"I take back that apology. You're not worth my time," Misaki replied, almost angrily.

Usui simply laughed, "Is that so? Well I must go, Ayuzawa-san."

_Bite me_.

* * *

She didn't know what it was about him now. The way he could be so smug and get away with it! Perhaps it was because they were rivals now, both wanted the power of Presidency, the only question now was how the victor would use the power bestowed to them.

Misaki decided to forget about that idiot and strode with confidence to the cafeteria, where she would unleash her secret weapon against Usui.

"Misaki!" Sakura called, skipping over to the brunette, "Is this okay?" she asked, indicating her baby pink maid costume laced with a pretty white. She gave Misaki a twirl.

"It looks great Sakura. And thank you for helping me," Misaki said with a smile.

"It isn't just me…" Sakura answered. She walked over towards a black curtain, threw it over the railing to reveal an army of female students dressed in maid uniform.

"We're all here to help!" they said in chorus. Misaki looked at them for a moment, stunned into silence — she had never felt this kind of benevolence from anyone before.

A tear rolled down Misaki's cheek, "I—Thank you, everyone."

"Don't thank us just yet. There's still a lot of work to be done if we want to beat Usui-san in the election," Shizuko added, wearing a scarlet coloured maid's outfit, clutching a clipboard she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Shizuko?" Misaki said, in almost disbelief, "I didn't think you'd go this far. I mean I appreciate your help with my campaign but this is too—"

"Misaki, you are my friend and I would do anything to see you happy. We all would."

Misaki bowed slightly to Shizuko, "I just don't know what to say."

Shizuko clapped to get the attention of the troops, "Okay people. We've got about an hour before the middle schoolers start arriving so we need to get started now."

"Hey, Shizuko. Have you got a spare?" Misaki asked. For some reason she felt embarrassed, but she felt she had a duty to at least lend a hand after all the trouble the girls had gone to.

"I never thought you'd ask," Shizuko replied. She gestured for Sakura to come over with Misaki's uniform. Sakura handed her an imperial yellow maid outfit, a white undershirt with the usual accessories. After putting her uniform on, she was pleased to see all the girls working together towards Misaki's vision, a Seika that's better for the girls.

* * *

Amongst the sound of their chatter, the sound of frying noodles and bubbling saucepans filled the cafeteria. Shizuko was stood by some of the girls who had volunteered to cook; they wore aprons over their uniforms and shared jokes with one another as they cooked yakisoba. Behind the scenes, Sakura was managing the girls who had offered to prepare desserts for their customers. The sweet smell of summer fruits lingered in the air — a truly blissful female environment had been created.

Zero Hour had come. At first only a few middle schoolers dared to brave this strange new feature. With a little encouragement from Sakura, Misaki agreed to stand by the cafeteria entrance and try and entice customers into coming into the makeshift maid café by offering free samples of Strawberry Mochi. Of course, this Mochi was not made by Misaki.

"Mmm! This is delicious!" chirped a red headed girl after taking a bite of the Mochi.

"They look so cute!" another girl sang.

"Thank you very much," Misaki and Sakura said in chorus.

"Would you like to come inside, ladies? We have many more cute and delicious treats waiting inside for you," said Misaki.

Sakura bussed the group of girls into the main dining area, "Stay here Misaki. You're doing a really good job at bringing people in."

* * *

As time passed by, Misaki felt more at ease at essentially undergoing something she only felt comfortable doing at Maid Latte (and sometimes she didn't even feel comfortable then.) Her charming smile caught the eyes of many middle schoolers, girls and boys, and before long the café was brimming full of students wearing an array of different school uniforms.

After the last piece of Mochi had been taken, Misaki returned to the kitchen for a refill. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the other girls wait the tables; everything felt so at ease when a boy wasn't running the show. Once she returned to the welcome stand, she was greeted by her rival.

"Ayuzawa. I wish to speak with you," Usui said, clearly annoyed by the success of Misaki's maid café.

"Do you have a problem with me, Kaichou?" Misaki asked nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here anyway? It looks like some sort of weird maid café."

"It is. And some people like this sort of thing."

"Whatever. I wish to speak with you. Presidential candidate to Presidential candidate," he said gesturing for her to follow him.

Misaki's heart raced. What could this perverted-outer-space-alien want? Except was he really the perverted-outer-space-alien she had come know, and hell, even begun to love over the last few months? All these universe switches had made Misaki feel sceptical._ Was any of this even real any more?_

* * *

Usui took her into an empty classroom, Misaki stayed close to the door in case he tried to do some perverted-outer-space-alien thing on her.

"I think you know why I asked you here, Ayuzawa-san," he said whilst looking out of the window.

Cautiously, Misaki moved towards him, "I don't actually. I'm wide open."

"Okay. I'm offering to step down."

"Step down?"

"I can see how much this President thing means to you, so I'm going to drop out of the election tomorrow."

"I'm sorry could you _say_ that again?" Misaki asked, with almost disbelief.

"You will be the Seika High Kaichou," Usui articulated slowly and loudly, like he was talking to someone who couldn't speak Japanese.

"I don't… What changed your mind?

"Dunno. I never really wanted it in the first place."

"I see."

"Yes."

"Well, thank you I suppose. I ought to get back to the café now, that Strawberry Mochi isn't going to hand itself out—"

"Wait, Ayuzawa!" Usui called as he pulled Misaki away from leaving the room. She froze. Her heart pounded at both the thrill of being alone with Usui and the fear of being harassed.

She turned to face him, their eyes locked, "You—perverted—" Usui put his index finger over Misaki's lips.

"Why did you go for a guy like Kurosaki? He's clearly no good for you…"

"And what are you saying? That you're _perfect_ for me?"

Usui removed his finger and kissed Misaki. Although Misaki had kissed Usui many a time, and protested after he had done so, this kiss felt different. Her heart was finally letting Usui in, she'd locked it since the day he jumped off the school roof to retrieve the photograph for her and declared his feelings for her. She didn't mean to resist him for so long, she had these _feelings_, but she didn't know what to do with these _feelings_.

After the kiss she began to feel light headed, it became harder for her to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Usui asked with concern.

Misaki moved away from the window, she began stumbling around until she passed out, hitting her head on a nearby desk.


End file.
